


Feeding my Monster

by ILoveJunkHog



Series: Junkenstein and his monster [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Freeform, M/M, Macro/Micro, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Rimming, Swearing, Vore, non canon people getting eaten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveJunkHog/pseuds/ILoveJunkHog





	Feeding my Monster

Junkenstein and his zomnics wore cloaks so no-one would recognize them when they entered in the castle’s dungeon. The guards were sleeping, thanks for the doctor’s sleep darts.

They sneaked in, looking around. “They are perfect.” the doctor snickered.

Junkenstein and his minions moved deeper. “Hey! Who goes there?” one of the prisoners yelled.

“Shhhh! Not so loud! I’m a friend who came to help you out of here.” the doctor whispered.

“Really? What’s the catch? Why are you helping us?”

“I was a prisoner here too. I managed to escape before my horrible fate by the hands of the lord.” Junkenstein lied.

“What he would do to you?”

“He either would have tortured me himself or make his guards to do it. Dropping me in boiling oil, whip me badly or the guards would us me as living target in their practices.” the doctor said with a confidence voice.

“Dear God! Would lord really do such a thing?” “Yeah, that’s horrible.” “I knew the lord wasn’t trustworthy.” the prisoners mumbled to each other in fear.

“So, do you trust in me to let you to freedom? Escape the horrible fate that waits for you?” Junkenstein asked.

“Yes, please, please help us out!” the prisoners begged.

“Good. I have some friends with me, they are waiting at the secret route to outside. One of them is here with me, gather to him when I have freed you.” the doctor smiled.

Junkenstein opened the locks one by one, freeing many prisoners as he could. Finally, when he had enough of them, they run to the other zomnics.

“Sorry for asking but why does not your friends say anything? one of the prisoners said.

“Poor lads, they were a group of thieves whose tongues got cut of by the guards. They refused to tell where they buried their stolen goods.” Junkenstein said and pretend to sob.

The prisoner gulped and didn’t say anything in the rest of the trip for the doctor’s place.

When they arrived the prisoners were exhausted. “Wait here, I’ll go and give you some water.” the doctor said and went to his lab.

He returned with a small flask. “ Each of you, drink from this, I bet you are really thirsty.”

One at the time the prisoners drinked from the flask. When all had their part, they started to feel dizzy and finally they fell asleep.

“Sleep well now…” Junkenstein giggled.

When the prisoners woke up, they were outside, surrounded by the zomnics who formed an electric fence around them.

“Ah, gentlemen! Finally you woke up, I have an event for you to participate in.” the doctor smiled mischievously.

“Where are we?” What happened? I don’t remember anything.” the prisoners rubbed their heads in confusion.

“Hey, I know you! You are the crazy man who robbed the graves to create a monster.” one of the prisoners yelled.

“I myself prefer the word misunderstood genius, but yes, you are correct. It is me, the Junkenstein!” the doctor laughed.

One the prisoners tried to escape but he got shocked by the zomnic’s fence. 

“Tsk tsk, you try to leave even you haven’t met the main star for the show? Junkenstein shook his head. “I go fetch him, so act like good guests okay?”

The doctor walked in the woods and heard loud snoring. He moved forward and saw his creation sleeping peacefully on his side.

“Wakey wakey my precious, I have a surprise for you.” Junkenstein patted the monster’s snout gently.

The creature opened his eyes and looked at the doctor, his snout sniffing his creator. He rose up and yawned.

“That’s a good boy, now come with me please.”Junkenstein smiled and waved his hand for the monster as a sign to follow him.

The ground shook when the monster walked towards the prisoners and when he sat down the prisoners, the zomnics and the doctor jumped to the air a little bit.

“Look at these nice toys I got for you to play.” Junkenstein grinned.

The monster looked the prisoners who shook in fear. He took one of them in his big hand and examined it.

“Let me go you ugly bastard!” the man shouted and punched the creature’s hand. The monster grunted angrily and crushed the man’s body.

Others shouted in horror when the body was dropped on the ground with a wet splat. 

The creature took another one and tossed him straight to his mouth. He moved him around with his tongue getting the taste and finally swallowed his treat.

Junkenstein shivered with awe when he saw the lump moving in the throat, going past the collar bones and finally meeting its final place.

“You bastard! How can you do this to us?!” a prisoner yelled.

“I made some tests that would be perfect things for my monster to eat. First I tested with animals but he didn’t enjoy eating them much, so I needed something better.. Then I remembered the dungeon, what a perfect place to gather to collect toys for my creation.”

“Besides, no one will mourn you. You were there because you killed people, robbed them and did other nasty things for them. Even I hate to think about, I’m doing a favor for the count, getting rid of you.” the doctor grinned sadistically.

“Wait when people hear about this…” one of the prisoners threatened.

Junkenstein started to laugh madly. “People… hearing about this? Oh you fool, you think any of you would leave here alive? And would anyone believe you, the man who killed and robbed others?”

The man sighed, the doctor was right. Nobody would listen to them and how they could escape? The electric fence kept them in their places, if they tried to leave, they would get shocked to death.

And the monster, who was bigger than lord’s castle, he could flat them to the ground with pure strength. And the doctor would probably use his gadgets to capture them again.

“Now be good and entertain my monster. “ Junkenstein said and sat on the ground to look the show.

The monster kept eating the prisoners, squeezing their bodies under his buttcheeks and with his hands, turning them into bloody stains.

The doctor bit his lip and rubbed his cock through his tights, admiring the monster’s big mouth and gut. 

Junkenstein imagined the monster eating him, adding him as a mass to his already big stomach or ass. Or he would smother him with his buttocks.

Oh, the idea of monster shoving him in his asshole and use him as a little sex toy made him shiver.

The doctor stroked his cock while watching more and more of lumps getting down in the monster’s throat. The creature looked like he enjoyed his snacks, his mouth watering and the loud purring coming from him.

Finally, all the prisoners were either eaten or got flattened by the monster. The creature rubbed his stomach and smiled. 

Junkenstein startled when the monster took him to his arm and close to his face.

“No no… I’m off the menu…” the doctor giggled nervously.

The monster looked at Junkenstein’s cock that tent in his pants and licked it.

“Want to be a good boy and help me to get off?” the doctor asked.

The monster grunted in agreement and felt his own cock getting hard. Junkenstein took his tights off and spread his legs.

The creature sucked the doctor’s groin gently, while he took his own cock out and started to stroke it.

Junkenstein gasped loudly when the monster's tongue started to move near his hole.

The monster inserted his tongues tip into the doctor’s ass and moved it in circles.

“Yes… that’s it… keep going.” Junkenstein groaned in pleasure

The monster stroked his cock faster while his tongue kept moving in the doctor’s ass.

Junkenstein moaned, stroking his cock and listened his creation groaning in ecstasy.

The monster’s cock started to ooze precum, it’s smell making the doctor dizzy. “Just a little bit more my precious, I’m close…” Junkenstein encouraged.

The tongue in the doctor’s ass started to move faster and deeper, the monster’s breathing coming more labored. Junkenstein moaned even louder and stroked his cock faster, trying to match his speed with his creation.

Both came in unison, their bodies shaking, the doctor painting his stomach with cum and the monster came hard, the cum shooting in spurts on the ground.

The doctor was catching his breath, feeling the monster’s tongue coming out from his ass, leaving him so empty.

The monster huffed, stuffed his cock back in his pants and looked his creator who smiled to him sweetly, his hair sticky with sweat.

The creature brought him closer to his mouth and started to give small kisses to the doctor.

Junkenstein kissed him back. “That felt amazing, I hope you feel good too?” 

The monster nodded and started to doze off, yawning loudly.

“Sleepy? No wonder, you are full of treats and the lovemaking drained your energy too. Take a nap, you earned it.” Junkenstein said and pat his creation’s lips gently.

The monster didn’t bother going back in the forest to sleep, so he just laid back on the ground and kept the doctor still in his hand.

The creature put Junkenstein on his chest and started to snore loudly. The doctor yawned and settled himself on the monster’s soft chest, drifting in the sleep too.

He felt his creation put his hand on him, keeping him warm when they are having their nap.

The doctor grinned in his sleep, they must do this again someday.


End file.
